Twins VS Gabe
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: This is a one off. My character, Louisa, and her twin, the awesome Percy Jackson, stand up to Gabe a bit . A random idea i had in the last ten minutes. Hope you like it! PLEASE read and review! :D


**Disclaimer! I don't own the epically awesome Percy Jackson! But I made Louisa, so she is mine :D **

**This is a one shot thing. Louisa VS Gabe- a bit. More the twins VS Gabe but whatever :D . The twins are twelve and have grown up together.**

**I know you guys know about Louisa and Percy being twins, and I kinda curse myself for that, seeing as I'm working on future stories rather than the one where Louisa and Percy meet up. That one I got a bit of a writer's block on it. **

**Anyway, on with the fic!**

"Mom, we're home!" Sally looked up from her ironing, smiling as her twins approached.

"How was school, twins?"

"Borin'." Louisa said, wandering into the kitchen and helping herself to some blue cookies. "How's the ironin'?"

"Incredibly exciting." Sally replied. "Percy? No problems?"

"Ms. Dodds ain't happy that he fell asleep in Math."

"Again, Percy?" Percy nodded, getting a can of Diet Coke from the fridge. "If you two didn't stay up late, you wouldn't be falling asleep in class."

"We're not tired. Math is boring." Percy popped open the can. "So is Ms. Dodds. All she does is drone on and on. She told Lou off for sneezing!"

"The window was open 'n' I got allergies!" Louisa insisted before their mother could talk. Sally laughed softly.

They heard the key in the lock and the door opened. Louisa groaned. "Mom, where's the air freshener?"

"Lou, don't be mean. He's useful to us in ways you don't understand." Louisa rolled her eyes as Gabe sat heavily in the wooden chair. It creaked under his smelly bulk.

"Woman! Where's my beer and food?" Gabe demanded. The twins bristled angrily. Sally set the iron down and went to the oven. On the hob was a covered pot of chicken stew.

An idea popped in Louisa's head. She opened the fridge and got one of Gabe's beers. While he wasn't looking, she shook it as best she could before walking over to Gabe and slamming it down in front of him. Percy was trying not to laugh as she returned to his side.

Gabe noticed Percy's expression. "What are you smirking at?" Percy shook his head. Gabe narrowed his piggy eyes in suspicion. He opened his beer and it all shot up in his face. Sally had dished up the stew and was on her way to Gabe with it when she saw the incident. She looked at the twins with wide warning eyes, but she was trying her hardest not to smile.

The twins had fallen about laughing. Sally set the stew down on the table.

"Percy, pass me a cloth." She said thickly, trying to control her tone.

All humour vanished when Gabe shot to his feet and raised his fist. Sally's expression melted into pure terror.

"LEAVE OUR MOM ALONE!" The twins shouted. Gabe rounded on them, dripping in beer. He crushed the can in his hand and let it fall to the floor.

Sally heard a distinct rattling coming from in the walls. She looked at the kitchen tap and saw it shaking. Her heart sank.

"Gabe, don't! They're just children!"

"They're brats! Brats that did this!" He indicated himself with both hands. "They should learn some respect!"

"That's our mom. You don't deserve her."

"Shut up!" Gabe roared, grabbing Percy by the hair. Percy tried to fight the brute off.

That's when the tap exploded and water shot at Gabe at a hundred miles an hour. The force of it smacked him away from Percy and made him land on his fat backside.

Louisa and Percy looked confused. Percy was massaging his head and Louisa moved to tower over the fat pig.

"Ya _will _respect my mom 'n' ma brother." She growled, her fists clenched.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Gabe challenged.

"Ya'll find out soon enough, you stinkin' piece of-" She swore at him. Gabe's face flushed beetroot red and scrambled to his feet. The twins came up to just above his elbow, but that didn't faze them as they stood shoulder to shoulder, glaring defiantly up at him. Sally's heart soared in pride, but it was also breaking.

Louisa had a sudden gut feeling and raised her hand, palm to the ceiling. She snapped her fingers in Gabe's direction, feeling a rush of air leave her hand. Gabe's expression went blank. Louisa knew that, despite what she said obviously being in her voice, she hadn't thought of these words:

"You will respect my mom 'n' my brother. If ya don't, ya'll have ma dad on ya case." Gabe looked confused.

"Your dad's dead."

"No. He's not. And he _really _doesn't like you." Gabe looked horrified.


End file.
